The Story of a Orange Porcupine
by Senetue
Summary: Come on a journey as we follow the story of a orange porcupine who's name is Senetue and wants nothing other then just sit down and stare at nature all day, but who knows what wacky problems he will get himself and other Happy Tree Friend characters into.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Hello everybody and welcome to my very first fan-fiction don't forget to leave reviews and I hope you enjoy it. As a side note I will make sure to include each and every Happy Tree Friends in this fan-fiction and if anyone would like a paring of characters then just ask. Also if you see any grammar mistakes or think I could improve somewhere leave the grammar mistake, or your thoughts in your review and I will fix them ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Happy Tree Friends for they all belong to Mondo Media, but I do own Senetue.

* * *

**Chapter One:** _The Beginning of a Journey_

It always seemed like Senetue's life was full of misfortune not only had he been born into one of the unintelligent family he had ever seen, but no matter what he did or what he said bad things always seemed to spring forth from anywhere. Senetue as he is now but was is a peaceful Orange colored Porcupine who never seemed to want to live life in the fast track but always wanted to sit down and view nature.

His way through school at seemed to be very short, and unlike many of the students who went to Senetue's school Senetue was never one of the popular kids, always hanging out with those who were slow much like that sloth kid that he met in the ninth grade. Soon enough over time Senetue found him self tossed into training for the Special Forces by his ever so strong headed father and not the sharpest tool in the shed mother.

Yet even in training Senetue never seemed to pay any mind to the training instructor even when that lion's face was right of in front of Senetue's and yelling at the top of his voice it never seemed that Senetue paid any mind only watching the peaceful forest surrounding the training camp. He was named one of the worst recruits not only for his inability to not pay attention to what a higher up was saying, but when it came down to aim, reflexes, strength, stamina, the works Senetue was the worst.

So instead of being rejected from being a soldier Senetue was paired up with one of the top soldiers, a green bear named Flippy. Though Flippy also had flaws in the way of not killing unless enticed or commanded the higher ups felt that Senetue would be best fitted to be taught from such a higher ranking soldier.

"Ya know I never really wanted to be part of the Special Forces." Senetue said, his head looking at the ground as he nudged a small pebble around with his foot his gaze soon finding its way to his partner, and or teacher Flippy.

"If you don't wish to be part of the Special Forces then why stay you could always leave at any minute." Flippy said, his black pupils staring at Senetue's face as if in a way trying to pierce his mind and soul as if he wanted to see Senetue for who he truly was. Yet in response Senetue merely looked back at the ground nudging the same pebble again a sigh escaping his breath as he began to speak.

"It was my father, and mother's idea that I join the Special Forces," Senetue said, his gaze looking over at the tent, out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Flippy's gaze was still locked directly on him. In a sigh Senetue looked back to Flippy, Senetue's hands now rested underneath his chin while his elbows dug into his knees.

"I just don't want to let them down ya know. I just cannot stand to see the look that you get when ever my Mother, or Father are disappointed in me." Senetue said, looking at Flippy's eyes and to his eyes it seemed that Flippy had not moved, not even his eyes moved as there were still locked onto Senetue which such extreme concentration.

"I see well if you aren't going to back down then I will just have to train you to be the bet soldier you can be." Flippy said, a smile spread across his face as he looked at Senetue who had gone to messing around with his beret which much like Flippy's had a checkered shield located on it.

"Well where do we start?" Senetue said, moving the beret back and forth standing up and waiting for a command from Flippy.

"Well….let's start with some running exercises." Flippy said, taking of with a small jog, Senetue following close behind as he continued to focus on messing around with his beret. All of a sudden there was a loud bang as if something had fallen and has Flippy looked behind him he saw that Senetue had fallen face first to the ground obviously from not paying attention, and with a sigh Flippy turned around and ran back helping Senetue back to his feet.

Around three hours later after some training of climbing walls, lifting weights, and even running with weights Flippy, and Senetue had found themselves in the mess hall eating what looked like paste though Senetue was fairly unsure on what it was really supposed to be.

"Well today was a good day of training." Flippy said, looking down at the food a look of distaste spread across his face as he attempted to pull the spoon from the mess only to find the paste yanking the spoon back into its body.

"I was never a big fan of the food here." He said, continuously trying to yank the spoon from the food but was soon met with a little chuckle, a smile was spread across Senetue's face as he watched Flippy wrestle with the food.

"Bed time maggots!" A yell rang out, at the head of the middle row table stood the large and muscular tiger who had yelled at Senetue only days earlier when he had arrived at the training camp. With a exasperated sigh and a quick nudge from Flappy, an obvious sign that he should get to bed, Senetue was off to his small closet space like room. With a quick shower, a quick change of clothes, Senetue found himself lying in bed going over the day in his mind a smile spread across his face, only six more months until training was over.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that there isn't any blood and nothing really happen other then Flippy and Senetue partnering up for training, but be expecting blood and gore in the next chapter! Also as a side note if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next then leave those ideas and I will check them out.


	2. Time to Meet the Squad

Hello everybody and welcome to the second chapter of my very first fan-fiction! Don't forget to leave reviews and I hope you enjoy it. As a side note I will make sure to include each and every Happy Tree Friends in this fan-fiction and if anyone would like a paring of characters then just ask. Also if you see any grammar mistakes or think I could improve somewhere leave the grammar mistake, or your thoughts in your review and I will fix them ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Happy Tree Friends for they all belong to Mondo Media, but I do own Senetue, Kain, and Kazuo.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Time to meet the squad…_

In all that seemed like a few weeks six months had flown by and Senetue had finally made it through the training that his teacher, Flippy, put him through and now was the day he went to war.

Senetue looked around a anxious look on his face for today was the day he would learn who would be on his team while it seemed a part of him was crying for Flippy to be on his squad he shook the feeling off for as long as his partners could hold their own he was good. A large tiger, the general, stood in front of Senetue and all the other recruits, a look of impressments was on his face as he read over the list seeing who was placed with who, and soon enough he began to read it down.

"Alright recruits I will now read out who is with who, where you are going, and what your target will be," The Lion said, his voice was deep and sounded much like it belonged to one who controlled the army, and a quick sweep of the lion you would almost immediately notice the war scars. "Senetue you will be with… Kazuo, and Kain." The Lion said, his voice seemingly seemed to echo throughout the location. Senetue's response to the general was by stepping forward his eyes looking around for the others and soon enough he saw his teammates.

Kazuo stepped forward out of the crowd though it would be almost impossible to miss him for he was one of the largest recruits being a large blue rhino it would seemingly be impossible to miss him. Senetue had heard many things about Kazuo about how he single handedly killed a gang of people on the street when they attempted to rob him. Though could you really trust such things? Kazuo is the demolition expert of the squad seemingly always carrying explosives with him even when he doesn't need them, he has a really short tempure just like a bomb it wouldn't be wise to make him mad.

Kain on the other hand was greatly different being a small bird, possibly a kiwi, he had a long beak, and his arms resembled more of wings then normal hands. Senetue hadn't really heard anything about Kain possibly due to the fact that not many people talked to Kain or ever asked him why he was here, more then likely a better reason than why Senetue was here. Senetue had heard on the other hand that Kain was one of the most intelligent people in the recruits. It was said by a fellow recruit that Kain had such great intelligence that he went unmatched at any game that required and intellect to play. Kain himself was the intel officer of the squad more then likely to collect information from enemy consoles and other things it seemed that where Kain failed in strength he made up for in intelligence.

"I will be assigning you three to go track down a enemy base, kill all inhabitants, and try to pull of any plans that might be stored in that base." The Lion said in a loud and booming voice, the look of courage on his face as if he had placed a lot of faith and given the squad a hard mission though it didn't sound that tough. "The base is located in the desert so it would be best to make or get your hands on any sort of camouflage that you can get your hands on." He said, turning around he began to think looking at the list before he turned back and began to read seemingly ignoring the salute that Senetue, Kain and Kazuo gave him.

Soon enough they found themselves sitting on some supply crates next to the base, Senetue was looking at the ground, Kain just seemed to stare off into space, and Kazuo was lifting a one hundred pound weight up and down in the air. Senetue turned his gaze to Kazuo before redirecting is at Kain a though ran through his head on the two about if they were able to handle themselves. Yet soon enough through the silence Senetue turned his gaze back towards the ground while Kazuo set down the weights the silence seemed to be getting to him.

"Why so silent? We should be getting to know one another!" Kazuo exclaimed, looking at Senetue, and Kazuo who had redirected their gazes towards him the look of confusion filled their faces.

"We already know one another in a way as who we are and what our jobs are." Senetue said, looking at Kazuo who responded to the sentence in a way that Senetue was insulting him, but he brushed the feeling off and looked back at them

"I mean why are you guys here? I am here to become the top demolition expert of the forces and to be widely known and feared by enemies!" Kazuo yelled, throwing his hands up into the air as if trying to grab at something that was invisible, and soon it dawned on Senetue that this man was one of the types that wanted fame.

"Well I am just here so I can serve and help our army." Kain said, the little bird like creature stood up and bent over doing stretches more then likely he was starting to get cramps, but Senetue stopped himself from asking.

"I really don't have a reason for joining since I was more forced than willing to sign up and be part of the Special Forces." Senetue said, resting his head on his hands he sighed and looked out towards the camp trying to ignore any questions that his fellow squad members were going to ask him. Yet something caught his eye it seemed to be that green bear, Flippy I believe, standing in the middle of the camp talking to his teammates. It seemed that Flippy was assigned to other top ranked soldiers his teammates: Sneaky a chameleon who was well known for stealth attacks, and Mouse Ka-Boom who was a small French speaking mouse who was known for his explosives. Yet before Senetue could say anything or call Flippy over the General got in the way a happy look on his face, it was more then likely good news.

"Guess what guys? You three are going on a fully paid trip to the desert to ransack a enemy base! Are you excited?" He said, a mere response of exhausted cheer were all that met to his ear and though he knew that the squad was feeling down he continued. "Well better saddle up because you guys are going into combat tomorrow!" He said, throwing his hands in the air, much like Kazuo, he expected a cheer but was only met with silence and wide eyes from the squad. "Well then see you guys later then." He said, a sigh escaping his mouth as he turned and walked away while Senetue, Kazuo, and Kain silently looked at each other.

"Well I guess we are going tomorrow so we better get some rest." Senetue said, a nod was the response from Kazuo, and Kain and soon enough Senetue found himself back in his bedroom laying down in bed dreading the day that will come as soon as the sun rose into the air.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I lied and this chapter was more dedicated to the meeting of Senetue and his squad mates, but I promise this time that next chapter there will be blood.


	3. To the Battlefield We Go

Hello everybody and welcome to the third chapter of my very first fan-fiction! Don't forget to leave reviews and I hope you enjoy it. As a side note I will make sure to include each and every Happy Tree Friends in this fan-fiction and if anyone would like a paring of characters then just ask. Also if you see any grammar mistakes or think I could improve somewhere leave the grammar mistake, or your thoughts in your review and I will fix them ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Happy Tree Friends for they all belong to Mondo Media, but I do own Senetue, Kain, and Kazuo.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _To the Battlefield We Will Go…_

After what had seemed like a restless night that just seemed to slowly pass by the sun had finally rose from the darkness of the night, its gentle rays kissing the earth causing the temperature to slowly rise. Senetue had been dreading this day, the day he would go into combat, and had been up most of the night thinking about what may happen mainly about what if he and his team members died. Thoughts ran through his head as he packed up his things on what was possibly running through the minds of his comrades Kazuo, and Kain. He quickly threw on his skirt which had the design of desert camouflage on it, and softly placed his beret on his head as he looked in the mirror in his room to check his overall appearance. It seemed that not much had changed after all the training he had gone through not even a hint of muscles seemed to appear on his arms when he flexed them it seemed that Kazuo was the stronger one here. He quickly moved picking up his backpack full of supplies and weapons he moved out the door and quickly found himself bumping into his pall Flippy.

"Well today's the day!" Flippy exclaimed, a smile was spread across his light green face, his pink heart shaped nose poked out as always, and over all Flippy seemed to be doing great just based on his appearance.

"Yea I guess it is." Senetue said, a sigh escaped his breath as he looked at the ground if only he could be as glad as Flippy that today was the day that all recruits got shipped off to their locations while in reality he dreaded today.

"What's the matter?" Flippy asked, the tone of wonder was in his voice, Senetue could immediately hear it, and by the look on Flippy's face it seemed that Senetue's response didn't go so well as he had thought it would be.

"Nothing….Well I better get going, gotta catch the helicopter before it takes off." Senetue said, moving slowly to the left of Flippy he was stopped dead in his tracks by the green bear's out stretched hand which had collided right with Senetue's chest.

"Just promise me you will come back." Flippy said, and to this Senetue smiled and gave a thumbs up, and soon enough the green bear retracted his hand back to his side and Senetue began to move.

It wasn't long until Senetue had found himself on the helipad looking directly at the helicopter that would soon drop him off in the desert, his two squad mates were already in the helicopter getting set and strapping themselves in. Senetue moved ever so slowly up the ramp and soon found himself in a new environment, a much smaller and cramped one then usual it seemed that this helicopter was only going to transport Senetue and his squad. He found himself a seat after throwing off his backpack and looked to his left to see Kazuo who was staring directly back at him.

"Hey there Senetue ready to go to war and forever be known as we take down a enemy base by ourselves?" Kazuo said, a smile on his face it seemed that he was high in spirits today just as Flippy was and to a point Senetue nodded for maybe Kazuo was right maybe this would be in a way pretty easy.

"I would say we have about a thirty three point three repeated chance of survival not only because the area around the base is pure desert and has no cover, but also because the base is fortified and as turrets surrounding it." Kain said, looking at Senetue, and Kazuo from the opposite side of the helicopter Senetue's heart seemed to instantly sink at the chance that Kain gave himself and the others.

"Oh come on it will not be that hard because with my strength, your intelligence, and Senetue's stealth we can beat anyone who dares try to take us on!" Kazuo said, a response from Kain was a look that said that Kazuo was a fool and Senetue responded by being quiet as usual.

A shout came from the helicopters pilot more then likely a command to get ready and Senetue quickly found his belt and buckled it as the ramp closed and the helicopter slowly made its way off the helipad. It would be up to possibly a two hour trip, but with the fear the dwelled within Senetue at the moment it would feel more like years then mere hours. As they sat there Kain was merely sitting there thinking things over, and Kazuo was sitting there admiring his muscles, so Senetue closed his eyes and went into his own personal world full of nothing but happiness and nature.

In this world there were hundreds of trees that surrounded a meadow that was full of flowers, Senetue sitting in the middle of it looked around a smile slowly found its way across his face as he let loose a sigh of relieve. He laid back looking up at the sun that lighted the land he found himself watching a small butterfly that flew above his face and he chuckled watching the butterfly fly around.

But in almost a instant Senetue seemed to be yanked from his world back into reality of a crash Kazuo and Kain were quickly unloading all the ammo boxes and explosives they could, and when Senetue looked to the pilot he was met with the image of a man's head smashed straight into the controls. Blood stained the window of the helicopter as the man's head had been speared by the control of the helicopter, the blood still slowly worked its way out of the stab wound. Senetue quickly looked around reaching for his belt he fumbled around with it for a minute he quickly got up, grabbed his backpack, and made it out of a hole in the chassis of the helicopter.

He looked around at the landscape which was completely opposite of his personal world it was a reality full of sand and the heat seemed a little bit unbearable as it seemed that the climate had changed too. He turned to see the wreckage, a slow fire was burning its way over the corpse of the helicopter, and Kain and Kazuo were quickly running away. In a split second a might roar of and explosion worked its way into Senetue's ears who responded by plugging them and he watched as body parts of the pilot flew left and right, blood hitting Senetue straight in the face and the body of the helicopter flying away. Senetue looked at the blood having a panic attack he began to yell as he attempted to brush the blood off of his body while Kazuo, and Kain watched themselves also drenched in blood.

"Heh I guess he has never been covered in blood before." Kazuo said, Kain responded with a nod and Senetue just stood there tears falling from his eyes as he still attempted in vain to brush the blood off of his person. Then Senetue's ears were met with another sound that silenced him immediately as he heard the sound of gunshots in the distance and as a reaction he took cover behind a iron ammo box with Kazuo and Kain.

"I guess they were expecting us." Kazuo said, looking at Senetue who was sitting there with the look of a crazy person spread on his face, and then turning his sight to Kain who was staring back at him. "I guess we will just have to fight right now…"

* * *

A/N: Well here is my third chapter and as promised I included the scene of some one dead and even had Senetue have a freak out moment when the blood of the pilot hit him. I hope you enjoyed reading this new addition to the story and be expecting the next chapter either tomorrow or some time Saturday!


	4. The Field of Bodies

Hello everybody and welcome to the third chapter of my very first fan-fiction! Don't forget to leave reviews and I hope you enjoy it. As a side note I will make sure to include each and every Happy Tree Friends in this fan-fiction and if anyone would like a paring of characters then just ask. Also if you see any grammar mistakes or think I could improve somewhere leave the grammar mistake, or your thoughts in your review and I will fix them ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Happy Tree Friends for they all belong to Mondo Media, but I do own Senetue, Kain, and Kazuo.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **The Field of Bodies

There they sat, hiding from the inevitable battle that they would soon enough be participating in and both Kain and Kazuo seemed too be pretty happy about this fact but Senetue quite the opposite. His eyes were wide and tears were still slowly streaming down his face, his hands grasping both of his arms, and he was slowly rocking a little bit while mumbling to himself. The blood that he had tried ever so hard to brush off had now hardened and this didn't help the situation at all for Senetue, just the thought of some one's blood all over him made him shiver. Kain and Kazuo on the other hand just sat there and looked at him as bullets rained down against the large iron ammo container they were hiding behind.

"Senetue." Kain said, looking at him, almost afraid of the way his looked for he knew that many people suffered traumatic events like this and most of the time later on it ended up with them snapping and killing some one. "Senetue, I know that you are not the bravest of us but now is not the time to act like this. If you hadn't have noticed there are enemy soldiers out there with guns trying to kill us!" He said, staring up at Senetue because in his mind he already knew that if Senetue was out Kain would be the only one to hold off the strike.

Senetue's gaze just slowly turned towards Kain as if just now hearing what he said, the tears had stopped but his eyes were still fairly widened and you could still tell by the look on his face that he was scared. Kazuo on the other hand was not wasting any time trying to convince Senetue to help; he was busy firing off round after round of ammo at the enemy trying frantically too lower their numbers and it seemed like it was working. One by one enemy after enemy was falling. Bullets went straight through their body, blood spilling all over the sand, and some even lived only to slowly die in the puddle of blood that was forming.

Then it happened, a bullet pierced through the thick hide of Kazuo's arm and he quickly dropped his weapon and began to hold the area in pain. "Son of a…." Kazuo said, hold his arm and squeezing it tightly as too stop the blood from quickly pouring out of the bullet wound. Senetue just stared emptily at the wound, the blood in his body began to boil at adrenalin quickly coursed through his body and soon enough he was standing with a knife in his hand.

"Nobody…..HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Senetue said, quickly leaping up into the air he landed with a loud thud on top of the container and with one flick of the wrist his knife was sent flying towards the enemy. It soon enough made contact as the shining blade disappearing to the hilt into the head of a feline like enemy. The enemy had quickly let out a yell before dropping to the ground dead, the blade had went straight through his head and killed him almost instantaneous.

The enemy quickly glanced at the dead soldier and looked at one another, only ten out of the forty that had shown up were still alive and they were quickly contemplating a retreat but before they knew it another soldier went down. It seemed while they were looking at each other for the brief second, Senetue had quickly made his way up to them, snapping the neck of the soldier and quickly took his assault rifle. He looked at the last nine, two assault rifles in his hand as he had quickly scooped one up from the ground, luckily they weren't to far apart.

"You hurt my friend!" Senetue yelled, his finger quivering on the trigger of the two weapons he had picked up. The soldiers just looked at disbelief in the fact that he was able to cross the terrain so quickly to get to them, there were merely shook up at the site of the blood on Senetue's jacket and the crazy look he had. Then soon enough he open fired, it only took four pulls of a trigger from one gun and five from the other to quickly dispatch the enemy soldiers and Senetue just looked down at his allies who were staring at him in disbelief.

"Ready to go yet?"


End file.
